Cotton Candy
by Phsbarbie
Summary: Alice, Kara, and Luther visit their first amusement park as a family.


"Come on, Kara!" calls an excited Alice, darting forward into the crowd. Kara keeps her hold on her hand, but is tugged forward a few steps.

Kara laughs. "Slow down Alice. There's no way Luther can fit through the same gaps in this crowd as you." She smiles at me, walking beside her, and I return it.

Alice looks up at me with pleading eyes. "But Jerry's stall is just up ahead!"

One of the benefits of my height is being able to see over the crowds at this amusement park, and I easily spot Jerry about 50 feet ahead. He's manning one of the carnival games, standing in front of it and excitedly calling out for passers by to try their luck.

I glance down at Kara and am reminded,once again, how beautiful she is. I know she was designed that way and, minus the short black hair, looks the same as any AX400, but I don't think I'd find any of them nearly as appealing. I shrug.

"I can see Jerry from here. If it's okay with you she can go on ahead. I'll be able to see her."

Kara examines Alice expectantly, then nods her head once. "All right, go ahead."

Alice throws herself at me, giving me a quick hug and dashing off. "Thanks Luther!"

I smile as I watch her go. She reaches Jerry in no time and he scoops her up in a big hug. He sets her on the counter of his stall and hands her a ball, which she practices throwing up in the air and catching again.

Kara stands on her tiptoes but still can't manage to see above anyone. "Did she make it to Jerry yet?"

"Safe and sound, Kara." I see Jerry start to wave at me. "Looks like Jerry's spotted us too."

She laughs. "You mean spotted you. No one could spot me in this."

I tilt my head in acknowledgement as we move towards Jerry and Alice. Life sure has changed over the last few months. We made it over the border safe and sound, but not everyone did. The Deviants that Rose sent across the river didn't. When we reached the rendezvous point and found their remains in the boats drifted to shore, Rose went catatonic with grief and guilt.

It was Adam who stepped up, who got us all to his uncle's house in rural Ontario safely. Michael must have known we were coming because he was waiting for us. As soon as the car stopped he had us all bustled inside, warmed up, and given rooms. Even Jerry. Michael offered me my own room, but there's not a thing in the world that could've parted me from my girls.

That first night I spend sitting up in a chair, keeping watch while Kara and Alice slept. The next day a cot was moved in, but it was still several nights before I was secure enough to use it.

And there we've stayed ever since, figuring out what living our own lives looks like. There are no android laws in Canada, which is supposed to mean there aren't any androids either. Paranoia kept us from leaving the house for the first few weeks. We watched on the news as they tried to figure out what to do with the Detroit situation. We saw Markus give interviews saying there was no need for anyone to evacuate- as they had proven, no humans would be harmed. And piece by piece, moment by moment, we built Rose back up. If it weren't for her, none of us would have survived.

By Christmas she was back to normal, setting up more stops in Ontario for smuggled androids. Michael insisted on paying Kara and me for our help around his farm, so we actually went out and bought Alice Christmas presents. It was a first for all of us, and I've never seen Alice light up more than when she opened that stuffed fox.

Each day we felt more secure, each day we felt more free. We kept tabs from afar as the USA tried to figure out Deviants. We saw Markus and Connor preaching peace, and President Warren trying to figure out a way around public opinion. Cyberlife is- or was- a trillion dollar company, There were of course dissenters willing to overlook our sentience for that kind of money.

On New Year's Eve Kara, Alice, and I sat down and made a list of everything we wanted to do, everything we want out of this new life of ours. We've been checking them off, slowly but surely. Alice started school, Kara got a job at the local bakery, and I've been helping Michael more on the farm. We're saving up to get a place of our own.

Today, on a sunny day in March, we're checking another thing off our list- a family trip to an amusement park. Family. That's not a word I ever thought would apply to me, at least not that I'm aware of.

I can't remember anything before Zlatko, whether I came to him as a Deviant looking for help or by other means. Everything I can remember while he had me I wish I could forget. Kara and Alice woke me up. Kara even trusted me after everything Zlatko made me do. She gave me Alice. Everything good in my life is because of her, and I'm grateful for it.

But I'm grateful for her in a way that goes beyond her saving me, beyond her being Alice's mother. I'm just grateful for her as a person, this soft, sweet, fierce, loving, smart, protective, small woman.

I'm in love with Kara. The way her eyes sparkle, how her nose scrunches up when she laughs, how every single time at the first sign of danger she shoves Alice behind her and acts like a momma grizzly, protecting her cub. She's full of hope and wonder, even after everything she's been through. She's a good person. She's the best I've ever met.

She nudges me with her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm not sure they're worth that much."

She rolls her eyes with a smile. "They're probably worth at least a dollar, but the bakery doesn't pay

well, so a penny is all I can offer you."

"I was just thinking how perfect it is that Jerry got a job here." We're nearly to him now and he resumes waving at us excitedly. "And wondering how no one's figured out he's an android yet."

Kara tilts her head to one side. "He does fit the job a little too perfectly. But then again, maybe they do know and are just too polite to say anything. People are

polite here."

I chuckle and she smiles as we reach Jerry's stall. Alice stands up on the counter and jumps into my arms. "Luther! Jerry said his shift ends in 15 minutes and then he can go show us all the coolest rides, and play games with us, and show me where the best cotton candy in the park is! Isn't that great?"

I grin at her. "It sure is, Alice."

Cotton candy was the second thing Alice put on her list, right after school. Unwilling to disappoint her, we did some research into our models and found a hidden setting. It lets us feel… more.

We can feel pleasure, pain, and everything in between. A touch is no longer just information, it's a sensation. And even though it's not required, we can eat and experience taste. Kara's convinced all this can only be unlocked by a Deviant, maybe something hidden in all android's programming by Kamski or someone.

Alice declared the first thing she would ever eat would be cotton candy, so today will be the first time any of us will test out our new found sense of taste.

"I hope you don't mind," says Jerry. "I know you wanted a family trip-"

Kara cuts him off. "There are many different members of our family. We're happy to have you."

"So, how's the job going, Jerry?" I ask.

His face lights up. "It's fantastic! So many little girls and boys to make happy."

Alice hands me the ball in her hands. "Come on Luther, I bet you can win the grand prize!" She gestures to a stuffed unicorn bigger than she is.

"If you knock down all the milk cans 3 times with only 3 balls you get the unicorn," chimes in Jerry.

I set Alice down beside me where Kara immediately grabs her hand. Old habits die hard. There are 3 sets of 6 metal milk bottles set up, and this feels like such a normal cliche activity that I can't help but smile as I let the first ball fly.

20 minutes later we're following Jerry to his favorite roller coaster with Alice tugging Kara along and me carrying a giant unicorn.

"Here it is!" declares Jerry, gesturing to a huge roller coaster. "The Colossus!"

I trace the track, spotting the car with its harnesses and a problem- there's no way someone as big as me will fit on that ride. I turn back to the rest of our group with a smile. "You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here with the unicorn."

Realization dawns in Kara's eyes. She puts Alice's hand in Jerry's and takes a step towards me. "Why don't you and Jerry go on this one, Alice? I'll say here with Luther and we'll see if we can track down some cotton candy for you for when you're done."

Alice grins and pulls Jerry towards the line. "Okay Kara!" she yells over her shoulder.

I chuckle. "Well that didn't take much convincing."

She nudges me. "Come on big guy, let's go get some cotton candy."

And in this moment it feels so natural to reach down and take her hand that I do, without a second thought,

Kara intertwines our fingers with a sigh. "It took you long enough."


End file.
